Daughter of the West
by snowbrat
Summary: ON HOLD! Rinny is in love but can not see it. Will his death be her end as well? RinnyShippo OC
1. It Begins

**I don not own Inu Yasha. Wish I did but no i got beat to the idea. :(**

The young inu half demon crawled out of the well and cursed it again. The old thing on her aunt's shrine grounds. "Rinny you know you are not to be in there your dad wants you no where near there." "Shut up Inu and you know that your parents feel the same. Move a side you little brat." She said as she passed her little cousin, a rat if one was ever born. She spent every summer at the shrine with her aunt and uncle. They both have not lived for the last 500 years like herself. They used the off limtes well to skip the last 500 yrs and to start anew. She and her father were there on their return. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had made up when the last days before the final battle came (remind you i only know what i read in spoilers and that goes no where near the final battle so i made this up but being a writter it is part of the job) and now where brothers.

"RINNY!" She turned to the voice.

"Shippo." she smiled at the red kitsune coming up the steps. Shippo was only a few years older than her and unknown to her he had asked to date her. "How are you my friend?" She asked with a nodd of her silver head (she got her dad's hair). "Rinny you need a time out. Come to the club with me tonight."

"You know I am under age." She answered in a way that made him laugh.

"Right you are and if your dad found out i did take you he would kill me." He laughed and she joined in.

"The good docter may kill me too." She joked.

"Thought I smelt a fox." Rinny turned to her uncle as he greeted Shippo.

"Inuyasha nice to see you too." Shippo gretted his old friend."Where is Mom?"

"You still call her Mom?" "She is. Come it may have be 500 yrs but she cared for me when I was little."

"Lets go to the movies later." She kissed his check and went inside to get ready.

**a/n I know this was a weak chapter but i don't care enjoy this story if you want or not**


	2. A Night Out

Don't own any thing

Rinny came out of the shrine wearing jeans and a sweater even if it was summer. Shippo could not keep his eyes off her for any thing even buying the tickets. "Rinny is that you?"

'God please no.' "Yuri it is nice to see you. How is the bitch you call a grandmother?" Rinny put on a smile hatting the women that once went after her father. Hisui was a cold hearted bitch that hatted Rinny for all she was worth. Rinny was secound class because of her human blood even if her child was in fact a half breed as well. (hey ppl like the sound of this bitch read Crazy Little Thing Called Love, lots of beach fun.)

"Fine. Anyway how's your father? Heard dummped him hard." Yuri was cool but Gods in heaven kneew she was off her rocker.

"Sure whatever Got to go I have this thing I am doing."

"A DATE!"

"Not realy. I'm with Shippo."

"Hun that is a date." 'What in hell is she talking about? Gods Shippo come save me already.'

"Hey there long time no see."

"So why is the Lord of the South in these parts?" 'Huh? Lord of the South?'

"Shippo? What the fuck is she saying?"

"It's a joke, okay?" Shippo gave a death glare to Yuri and grabbed Rinny's hand to led her to the movie line.

"What's the joke?" Shippo just looked at her and sighed.

"Have you ever known something before it happened?" He paused and started again. "When your aunt and uncle got together I was told that I was to be the lord of the south and truthfully right now I am. I did gain the title about 100 yrs ago but in today's time it is nothing but a title. Something I don't even have to defend that often. You know your father wants the lands to work together peacefully? He believes noone should have power over more than what is their's"

"Yeah, yeah. Daddy is always telling me when I'm the Lady of the West to keep to my own but work withthe other lands." she turned to face her friend. "What I have been told my father was a heartless bastard. Was that true?" There was a long moment befor he answered.

"Yeah but he changed the day he meet your mother, Gods rest her soul. You know he is the reason I lived the last 500 yrs with you guys. I hade the choice to leave with Kagome and Inuyasha but he asked if I like to stay and you know I'm glad I did."

"Why you could have..."

"Not fallen in love with you or your cute fuzzy ears." Shippo made a reach for them but stopped with her growl. "Why did you ask about your father?"

"I'm just like him. I feel no emotion and the ones I do feel are hidden because they are useless." The ticket guy took their tickets and pointed them to the theater. "Snacks are on me."

"Sure, you know you are nothing like your father before he meet your mother. You are kind and gentle."

"I force myself to be. Right now all I can think about is getting back to my novel. It's almost done and Gods it will be a bestseller in no time. It is the secound... See there I go again not even thinking about tonight but what is saved on my computer. See I don't like coming out of my box."

The movie was a pain in the ass. It was based on the first story Rinny ever wrote but she failed to tell Shippo. "You could have told me you've seen it."

"Wrote it. It was something I wrote under a false name 30 yrs ago. You know they didn't do to bad on it although they could have made the ice world a little more like the story. The girl was to cry and it froze the moment it fell from her face."

"You should complain. It is your work."

"Do you think a human could look the same after 30 yrs? See the thing is I have not changed."

"Right." Shippo opened the car door when he fell to the ground. Behind him stood a pissed off young male.

"Rinny you know you should not cheat on me." The ugly human said to the carefree half demon.

"Go away or I'll kick your ass again. By the Gods you would think you could learn. Guess not."

"Listen you freak I want you to show me that wild side of you in bed not now." Rinny remained emotionless. "No fear from the little girl?"

"Why fear a loser who will never touch me much less bed me?" Rinny picked up Shippo and then heard it. Chanting. She too hit the ground.

AN/ Well guys I don't care about reviews or if you like the story so yeah well write soon.


	3. Where the Hell am I?

**Last time I am saying it, I Don't own Inuyasha, only the things I made up in the crazy thing I call my mind.**

Rinny woke up in a cool drafty room her first thought was 'Shippo, were the hell is he?. "I can not smell him in here."

"Serenity you need to wake up. It is time for breakfast. You need to eat before heading off to school." A women's voice called from the other side of the door.

"School? I haven't been t school in what 50 yrs? What the hell is going on here?" Rinny then realized what she was called. 'No one calls me that. My mother was the only one that could and she is long dead. My father does not call me that. Where the hell am I?' She took in the room around her. 'Big bed, red and black bedding. Blood red and black décor. Okay good taste in this part of the room but the night dress is a pain in the ass. I have to find out what is going on.' She walked to the door leading to the closet and opened to find kimono? What the hell I know that I am dreaming because I only wear these things to formal lord meetings. She hated having to follow her father to the meetings and to think about it the lord of the south never showed. 'Because he was in the other room. most likely under odors to keep his place from me to get him closer to me. Father knew I hate the other lords and to get me closer to one had me fall for him as a friend. That Bastard!'

"SERENITY!" A ball of fluffy ran into the room. 'Full blooded inu? But who?' Rinny thought. "Sister wake up. Father I mean the lord wishes to see you. And then you can go to breakfast. I will take you to him when you are dressed, do you need help?"

"Yes thank you...? I am sorry but I can't remember your name." The young girl laughed at the older one.

"Don't be silly you know that my name is Kibou. Silly, silly sister." She giggled. 'Hope? Cute name but Father would never name one of his children that it took mother for ever to name me Serenity. Heck he calls me Chishio at times. I don't remember the taste of blood much less to I remind other of it. Yet he calls me it. Who knows what is in that old dog's head? Mother she did.'

"So Kibou why does he wish to see me?" Rinny asked the young silver head.

"Serenity.." Rinny stopped her.

"Don't call me that. My name is Rinny not that horrid word."

"Huh? You never minded before. My mother calls you that all the time."

"Your mother?"

"We are only half sisters. Did you hit your head? You seem off." Rinny looked at her. 'Explains the full bloodedness. But why am I still here. I told Father that if he remarried I leave and never return. He promised he would never take another mate or forget his only love.'

"I think I did can you take me to the healer. I may have done something to lose my memory." 'Good let them think I lose it. Not that I never had it.'

"It must be the stress of the up coming wedding/matting." She sighed. Rinny freaked.

"WHO THE HELL IS GETTING MARRIED?" Rinny could not even think straight.

"Sister you need to lay down after you see the lord. You really are ill if you don't remember your own wedding. Lord Fox Fire of the Southern lands. You and he fell in love and will spilt the lands among your children."

"But Shippo is the lord to the south." Rinny said more to her self than the young girl.

"You know he hates that name and lets no one call him that." She said as though Rinny committed a sin. 'Wait Shippo was with me when I passed out, He must be here as well! Yeah, he must be here. But what about that creep that sent us here? Did he even know he did so? That creep must be a monk or warlock and not have known it when we saw each other once. My Gods Shippo has a better chance of being my first. I may be over 500 yrs old but that does not mean I sleep with anything that comes my way.'

"RINNY!" Rinny covered her ears at the loud little pup. "You zoned out again. I will go tell the lord you are not well and fetch the healer, do lay down."

"I will. Thank you and do hurry." 'This is bull shit I should not have to pretend to be helpless to get to the truth of this curse. Shit here comes someone.'

"Young lady what in the 9 hells is your problem? Don't tell me you are with child. I know you and Fox Fire have spent time together..."

"Who the fuck are you. Wait by the smell of you, you are matted to my father. Listen I don't care what your name is so get the hell out."

"Listen you little Bitch. I still don't see how a half breed is going to take the throne when he has a full blooded son who would be the better choice. My son should be the crowned prince not the likes of you." This had Rinny out of bed, growling.

"Your son is not the first born and I don't see what my father sees in you. My father would never mate some wench off the streets like you so stay out of my room." Rinny's eyes flashed red.

"I see why your father calls you Chishio. You cannot keep your anger in check." Rinny gave a smirk.

"It's in check or you be dead. Leave me, wench. I wish not to smell you any longer." The full blood charged at the hanyou only to be stopped by a stripped arm. "Father please keep your bitch in check."

"Chishio, please don't tease my mate. She will attack and one of you will be lost. Most likely her and I can not live with the lost of my second mate. Chishio I needed to see you but Kibou said you were ill. What is wrong with you pup."

"Father don't insult me. I can not remember anything before this morning. Kibou filled me in on some things but not everything. Like the hate your bitch has for hanyous. She is upset that the next ruler is to be me or so she says. Personality I would have killed her yrs ago. I wonder why I did not?" Rinny teased behind an emotionless voice.

"She is cross breeding and with a fox. Your grandchildren will not be pure, not that they could with the human in her."

"Shut up wench," both Majo and Rinny were surprised to hear this from Sesshomaru. "Now both of you get dressed the morning meal was long ago. Majo you go down and eat I must talk to my daughter."

"Father do not balm me for her doings. I don't know what is happening here, please explain why you broke your promise."

**A/N Well there you have chapter three.**

**Kibou: hope**

**Chishio: blood **

**Majo: witch**

**I looked this up on an online dictionary so if they are wrong tell me.**


	4. Talking with Father

**Okay sorry but school and Track and every thing else like Anime Club and all the homework no time to write.**

**Hiei**: She would if she did not wait to the last minute

**Snow** (a.k.a. ahriaman): So true HEY you're not in this story

**Hiei**: But you love me and she is sorry.

**I own nothing and it is because I am a jobless teen.**

Sesshomaru set next to his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "You will go to a healer in a minute but now we must talk."

"Yes, father?" Rinny was not ready to have a talk with her father. "Before we begin what year is it?" She got a puzzled look in return. "Okay how long has it been since Uncle Inu left?"

"Close to a hundred, I think. Why? And you remember him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, my lord and more like visiting him at the shrine every summer. I was hanging out with Shippo and a lot of other things." Rinny sighed and let her gaze fall to the floor.

"But they are not due back in our lives for 400 years." Her father stated. "You don't belong here do you?"

"No. I was with Shippo and a warlock, who once tried to court me, placed a spell on us. Poor Shippo, he must being having hell right now. He is a very young lord. How did he gain the spot?"

"He fought for it. He is the youngest challenger we have had. Not the youngest lord but challenger." Sesshomaru him self had been the youngest lord but it was his birth right as it will be Rinny's one day. She will be a great lady in the future. (So hard to write an OC fic, I manly write romantic stuff Okay totally freaked out as of like five minutes ago I got the worst message ever and no sleep for me.)

Shippo looked out the window. From what he could gather he was to marry some lady in a short amount of time but he could not find out whom. 'This must be from the spell then Rinny is here too. But where is she? The western lands! I have to talk to Sesshomaru and soon like today.'

"My lord the lord of the west Lord Sesshomaru is here to see you." 'What luck?'

"Tell him I will be right with his lordship." Shippo pulled on a kimono and headed to the entry hallway. "Lord Sesshomaru? How may I help you?"

"Who are you to marry?" 'Crap there was no way to answer that.'

"I don't know. I just woke up to find myself readying for a wedding."

"That is what happened to Rinny. She says she is from the future how about you?" Sesshomaru did not care other that the fact that he could be in trouble just that he may help his little girl.

"Yeah, and to think you just gave me the okay to court her." Shippo said with a laugh. Sesshomaru looked at this version of his future son-in-law. He will never change, I guess. But she loves him, even if she does not see it.

There Rinny set by the window in the class room. "Okay young lady tell me what is the fastest way to send a message to another land?"

"Email, IM, ect, ect" Rinny said with out thinking.

"Stop goofing off and answer the question." the teacher was not pleased. 'Inu demons, why did I take this job?' The young owl asked. 'Oh right, I would like to see 400.'

"Sorry having a bad day. The answer would demon with the ability of speed or flight." Rinny said. 'Only about ten more minutes.'

"Very good and yes, there is only ten minutes left but you should pay attention."

"Okay, you read my thoughts again and I will have your head."

"Is that How a lady of the court is to act? You know it is a miracle that Lord Fox Fire took an interest in you. Most wenches don't get looked at tw..." The owl did not live through the sentence for a set of claws had removed his head.

"That son of a bitch I would bring him back to life just to kill him again. I guess I should report this to the lord. Damn he's with Shippo. I guess I'll tell Jakin who got left here to clean up the mess and wait for Daddy to return." At this time a guard busted through the door.

"My lady, are you well? I smelt blood… oh never mind. I will leave you now." and with that the tiger left to return to his post.

Rinny went to wash the blood off her hands when she opted for a dip in the hot springs instead. She asked a servant that was passing by to tell her maid to bring her some clothing and to meet her at the springs. Right out side the door Rinny caught a scent she knew. "Great the bitch is here."

Majo smelt her lovely step daughter outside and on her was blood. 'She has killed again, what a shock?'

Rinny although she hated the women went inside to get the scent off her. "Damn that owl smelt awful. Who cares if she is in there I need a bath." Opening the door the bitches scent hit Rinny. She fought the urge to cover her noise. "Oh bitch, try a new scent whatever you use is harsh on the noise." Rinny said.

"Oh course you think so, it's not blood."

"What can I say? I kill any demon in my way. Unlike those who break the law and kill humans for there blood. The only reason you use such a harsh scent is to cover the other."

"How… listen to me, I control your father and he will do anything I say." Majo said to Rinny.

"The lord would love to hear this and you don't have any control over my father. My mother was the only one who could that. And listen to me; you will not stay here when the throne is mine. Prey, you don't out live my father. He is the only reason you breathe." Rinny walked over to the other side of the huge room and sank into the water. 'I don't want her blood in the carpet so kill her outside and hose it off the lawn. It can't be in the garden because it will kill my mother's rose bushes.' Rinny came out of her thoughts when she felt a demon approach. She turned to find a maid but not hers. "May I help you?"

"You needed some clothing and help in the bath, or so you said my lady." She was young but Rinny had never seen her before.

"Right I need a training outfit mine is in my room. I would like the blood red and black one. I need no help in the bath but return here in no more than half an hour." The girl did not leave. "You may leave now." She bowed and ran to do as told.

Rinny soaked in the springs until her maid returned. "Put them over there." Rinny pointed to the bench nearest to her.

"Yes, my lady." She did as told. "My lady do you need help dressing?"

"No. Go see if any one is in the dojo. I wish to train with the highest ranking officer on duty. Tell them the heiress ordered them to meet me there." The maid lowered her head and went to do as the lady asked.

**Okay I am leaving for now and sorry I had a computer problem.**


	5. Weakness Does Not Mean Strength

**Don't own nothing.**

**Snow/Ahriman: Well here we are again**

**Hiei: Hn**

**Sesshomaru: That we are**

**Seto: You two are whipped**

**Trunks: Shut up duel boy**

**Snow: Now, now boys. I need all your help**

**The Guys: Yes/Hn**

**Snow: So who is going to do it?**

**Kurama: I will, Snow owns nothing. She would like to but her mother said no.**

_Chapter 5  
Weakness Does Not Mean Strength_

Rinny tied the last of her ties, her belt and stepped into her sparring shoes the maid brought. Her outfit was black with blood red flames at the sleeves and pant legs. Her belt was blood red to match and so was her hair tie. She remembered this outfit to be her favorite she used it in all her spars with upper level generals. She looked slick and she was different from her father.

"My lady, you called for a spar?"

"Yes, I did Kaze. That is if you the highest rank on duty?" Rinny said in away that made the general's inter wanting for the princess of the west grow.

If he had asked for her sooner, her up coming marriage to Fox Fire would never happen. What did she see in him anyways? Wealth? No, he had that and power. What then? "I am my lady."

"Damn, don't think so loud okay? You know my father would never have given me to you. You just have what it takes to be a lord. So draw your blade or send in a real fighter." You fucking trader. She added the last part to her self. Knowing the future was a bitch.

"My lord, your lady is in the garden and wishes to see you the moment you return," a servant said to the master of the house as he entered the Western Gate. Sesshomaru's first thought was that something had happened to the family and he took off to find out what it was.

"Majo, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked the moment he entered her hearing range.

"Mate, nothing is wrong, I just wish to see you. I wish to see you with out the children around." Sesshomaru looked at his mate and wondered why he ever laid with her.

"No, I will not spend time with you if you try to get me here under false pretense." Sesshomaru turned to leave but stopped. "Where is my heir?"

"The little bitch is the dojo probably killing someone. It would not be the first today." Majo said to the lord facing the other direction. Her face held a sinister smirk.

"How else would she get her nick name?" With that he headed to the dojo.

Kaze was long gone and Rinny was now fighting with a shadow demon with out a name. Her eyes shift to all possible paces for him to be. A smile plays her face; she closed her eyes and set down. Reaching out with her mind she found the demon below her? It was using her own shadow to get to her, damn bastard. She made to scratch her head only to pull down her fist a dagger summoned on the way down. The demon was not dead but needed a trip to the healers. Rinny pulled him out of the shadow that was hers. "Nice spar maybe next time you can land a hit. Rest then train you will be needed latter."

"Yes my lady." Rinny suck her tongue out got she hated being called that. That was when she smelt him.

"You are dismissed go to the healer and see if they have any thing to help that. I did not think it would go that deep." Rinny went to the center of the dojo to wait for her father.

"Why?"

"He was thinking to loud."

"Thinking?"

"I can read minds but it is still to new I had a potion to help in the future, but here."

"I know, maybe someone here can make it."

"I need an herb from the states and I can't get it being this weak."

"Weak? You just took out more of my army than most wars."

"They're not dead. Only one person died today and that was that freaky owl." Rinny stood up to look her father in the eye. Gold meet gold brown, the color of Rinny's eyes stare for stare. Rinny cracked first, she started laughing. Rinny turned to the man in front of her. "Sorry but I can't do this. I may only be 110 years old here but I remember 510 years. I don't think this second chance at youth is not good for me or your generals." Rinny gained control over her self by the end of the sentence. "I feel like this world is how mine would have been if I did not make you promise because that is what it seems like."

"Promise what?"

"Not to remarry." Rinny sighed. "Mom and I had a talk and she said it was up to me. I said a new mother would be bad and that she is the only one I would ever need even if I did not have her for long." Rinny could smell her own tears, they were unshed but there. "She said she would talk to you for me and that is what she did. I guess her I could not look this far a head."

"Chishio, you must know that I never made that promise to you or your mother. I would never break such a vow." Sesshomaru said to the slightly shorter female vision of himself. She had one smooth mark on each cheek and her hair was silver with dark high lights and tips Even in her bangs that were similar to his own. His blood ran thought her veins and he would not have it any other way.

"I know Father, I know." Rinny turned her head to the door. "Did you piss off Majo?" Sesshomaru did not answer with his voice but with his thoughts.

'Guess I did.'

'How?'

'I left her to come here.'

'What did she want?'

'Me.' Rinny shook her shoulders and tried to get the thought out of her mind.

'Gross.' Rinny thought to her father like all children do at one time or another. She waited for the door to open the bitch and they did. "May we help you?" Rinny asked the inu that just walked through.

"I have come to talk to my mate so leave."

"No. If you can say it to me she can hear as well."

"Very well. I feel like my life is in danger with her here. I wish her to be removed at once."

"As the heir she has more rights to remain her than you do. You do know I could give her the lands now and see what she does with them." Rinny smirked at this and the look of horror on Majo's face.

"She would kill your family and you know it."

"I would not kill your children; they have done nothing wrong, unlike their mother. I could not kill my blood, even if theirs is tainted."

"Lord Fox Fire there is a letter from your bride to be." A servant said showing a scroll to his lord.

"Place it on the desk and leave." Shippo was looking outside the window back to the room. He would never do that in his youth but he was now stronger and found this calming to his soul and mind. 'Rinny sent me a letter why did she not just come herself? Her father most likely did not feel like it was a good idea. She never went any where with out his word during this time.'

Fox Fire,  
I can no longer marry you for the fact that I am in love with another. I wish to never see you again.  
Serenity

Shippo crumpled the paper before him. "I don't know who sent this but they will pay." He took up his cloak and rusted out the room and down the stairs. "I am leaving I don't know for how long. I will return we I can." He told a servant as he left the manor.

**Okay what is going one? Read to find out until next time.**


	6. Lovers Meet

**Hiei:** Snow does not own anything _Inuyasha_. So sue someone else.

_Chapter 6_

_Lovers meet_

Shippo sailed through the air at breakneck speeds. He landed in the front court yard of the Western Palace I know if you have a better name review it to me. A guard looks from his post and recognizes the Southern Lord. He bows low to the Fox lord. "My lord do you wish for an anointment?"

"Send word to the lord that I wish to speck with him and his heir now." Shippo looked up to the window he knew to be Rinny's. He thought of all the times he stood here and waited for her to jump down in their younger days.

Flashback

Shippo killed the motorcycle about a mile away from the main house. He hid his scent and aura, running he was under the window in under a minute. 'Rinny are you awake?'

'No I just am trying to cast a spell in my sleep.'

'I don't see why we do this. We always get caught.'

"Yes you do." Shippo turned to the lord of the house on his right.

"Hi, my lord. How are you on this fine summer night?"

"Go home Shippo and go to bed Rinny. Oh and next time just ask."

"But where is the fun in that? Hey Dad can I go out?"

"Be home by noon okay?"

"Sounds go to me." Rinny did a graceful leap out the window on the second floor and landed on her feet."

End Flashback

Shippo wandered if Sesshomaru was wrapped around that girl's finger in this word as well. He had heard the west had a lady but Rin was long gone. 'I guess I meet the step mother soon. I always liked Rin when we were kids.'

"SHIPPO!" Rinny was the next thing he saw as she gave him an embrace that cut off his breathing. "What brings you here? Is all well?"

"A letter I received from Serenity." Shippo gave her a look and she knew what he meant.

"What did she want?"

"Let's talk with out ears."

"Father's study. He said to meet him there any way. Majo is misbehaving and I am enjoying the show."

"So he is matted?"

"Unfortunately. And she is breaking laws. Killing humans for sport. It's sick." Rinny buried her head in Shippo's shoulder, being too tall to do so on his chest. "I feel weak. I can't kill her but I wish she would die."

"Why can't you kill her?" Shippo held her head where it was with hand and rub circles in her back with the other.

"My father stated that he could not lose another mate."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"Will you please tell us what you have rushed here for?"

"As kind as ever Sesshomaru. I received a letter from 'Serenity.' She said that she no longer wishes to see me and that she loves another."

"Chishio, you never sign any thing with the name your mother gave you."

"Never, father. It is Chishio or Rinny."

"Someone is planning against this wedding."

"Majo."

"I wish to see the letter." Shippo pulled the wrinkled piece of parchment from his inter pocket. Sesshomaru read it than handed it to Rinny.

"This nothing like my hand writing. My Gods, if this Majo, she is even more an idiot than I thought." Rinny rewrote the letter. The fakes had no curves or loops unlike Rinny's.

Rinny walked Shippo to the room that he would be sleeping in for his stay. "You know where my room is if you need anything. Oh and be kind to remember the younger children in the household. I have yet to meet the boy but the little girl is cute her name is Kibou. Her spirit is calm for an inu."

"You really like this don't you?"

"I have a little sister, brother and a bitch for a step mother. Oh yeah I love it." Rinny inhaled. "I do love being daddy's little girl again." Daddy's Little Girl is a name of a story quiz I wrote on Quizilla. "I miss living with him at times. With the company always moving my I love to just stay in this old castle every once and a while." Shippo wrapped his arms around Rinny.

"You know there is no hurry to get back yet."

"Do you really want to marry an overworked woman with people problems?"

"Sure why not?" That is when it happened Rinny felt a stab in her chest and Shippo get heavy. The arrow went all the way through. Shippo fell into his death. And Rinny fell into her world of darkness.

**AN/ Okay I know but I told you she would lose him. Okay this is happening in the other world so don't freak out. **

The Present. Tokyo Hospital

Shippo shoot up to find himself in a clean white room. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"

"Shippo calm down, you were hit by some strong magic."

"Mom, where is Rinny? I as with her when I was hit by the arrow."

"What arrow? The spell came in the form of a chat by a low level warlock that wanted Rinny to wed him."

"It sent us to another time. About 400 years ago. Sesshomaru was rematted and we were to be any day at that time."

"Not only a different time but universe." A tall modern Sesshomaru walked into the room at that time.

**AN/ You know who Shippo calls Mom. Right? Kagome. Okay review if you like. Spring Break is here. There will be more updates if I can. **


	7. The New Meeting the Old

**Shippo: Snow does not own anything from _Inuyasha_. **

**Snow: Thank you Shippo. And for those who know About Hiei always being here, he is on a mission. And I don't want to deal with him. **

_Chapter 7  
The New meeting the Old_

_Tokyo Hospital_

"Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo bowed his head. His chest hurt, and all he could think about was Rinny. She had told him that she would marry/mate him. What is she going through right now? Is she even alive? That arrow went right through him and yet he had no word of her waking up down the hall. He took in the smells around him, hers was there. "How is she?"

"In a coma like you were. Lord Fox Fire, you must know where you were."

"No Sir I just know that what I have told so far. Wait Majo was believed to be trying to stop the wedding."

"And who is that?"

"You mate in this other world." Sesshomaru let his frigid face fall for a few seconds. He had rematted and to a witch? Rinny may be in trouble. His miko sister-in-law said she got the worst of the spell. Would it keep her there after death?

The Other World The Garden

Rinny touched the rose in front of her. Grade 1.5 but beautiful none the least. She just left Shippo's funeral she said some kind words and declared his killer was to be hunted down and suffer a far worst fate than he did. That was when she turned and left all the freeloaders that were there. Shippo had written a will stating she was to be the lady of the south in the case of his death. He of course had no heirs. She would leave in the morning and Sesshomaru would take her there and Majo was to stay at the summer castle away for anything related to the lands. I don't like her. Yes she is my character but God she is a bitch and she hates Rinny.

She as now a lady and she prayed her training would be enough. "Father can I do this?" Rinny flew close to him. No one was around so he took her into his arms Come on, they were friends so he got it back from the tomb.

"Yes you are strong and wise beyond your years."

"I am beyond my years." A ghost of a smile was on her lips. Sesshomaru knew the hurt was fading but the only thing to heal her was her inu need of revenge.

"You will get your revenge, Chishio. As an ally I will help where I can." Rinny looked at Shippo's castle coming over the horizon.

"Beautiful, just like his soul."

"Are you going soft on me?"

"No my lord, just in need of rest. We should set me up so you can return to your home."

"I agree." Sesshomaru let his oldest daughter go to start a new chapter in her life.

"My Lady I will take you to your room."

"Where did Shippo stay?" Rinny had talked to her new people and told them not to worry the west will not take over the south.

"This way." The servant led her to the master bedroom. "Here you are my lady."

"I will stay here for a while, bring my things here and don't question me." Rinny laid on the bed that had Shippo's smell all over it

"My lady dinner is ready and waiting."

"Thank you but I wish to stay here longer." Rinny had found love letters from her to Shippo and sent for letters from her father's castle. They were so loving and kind. "How in the nine hells did I, Chishio write such beautiful words? I am thought to be a cold and heartless as my father was before his meeting with my mother." She sighed and stood to get the blood flowing in her legs again. She had a meeting with the generals of the kingdom soon and she would need to eat than change.

Rinny walked down the hall only to bump into a maid. The maid was young and by the looks of her human. "I am sorry my lady I should watch where I am going."

"It is my fault. Could you run an errand for me? I need a training grab taken to the hot springs and someone standing near the dinning room to take me there. I wish you to be the one. Meet me there in 15 minutes. "

"Yes my lady." The maid ran off only to be stopped again by the new master of the house.

"The black and crimson one." The maid bowed low and ran to do as told yet again.

Rinny eat than bathed. In the dojo stood 5 males and 2 females. When she entered they bowed in greeting. The same maid from earlier lead you here. Her name was Ranpu light she had worked here for as long as she could remember and the lord always kind to her but to whom was Shippo mean? Uncle Inuyasha, that's who. Rinny would not let tears fall from her eyes in front of this 7.

"My lady you called us here. May I ask why?"

"To see who I can handle working for me." This got the new lady a few looks. "I am not like your last boss. I want to protect my people at all cost. And not only the demon subjects; but the humans as well."

"My lady, if I may. You sound just like the late lord."

"You may. Now I need names and races." One of the males stepped forward.

"Rokujou anger, I am a flame tiger my lady." He had strips like a tiger but his hair was a red orange color.

"I am Eiki courage and I am an elemental. My lady I wish nothing but to serve my people." Rinny looked at the women in front.

"You'd be fired if I knew you. But I don't. I don't have room for a suck up or a bitch."

"Jég ice is the name. I am an Ice Neko." One of the males said.

"Acqua Water half mermaid and wolf." 'Nice compo. The two girls can be good friends.'

"Last but not least, you are?" Rinny asked the young demon in the shadows.

"My name is Ombre shadow I am a shadow demon."

"You must be one of the last of your kind."

"My lady, I am the last."

"But I know of others in the future." Rinny said under her breath. The slick figure of Ombre moved toward the new lady of the house.

"What did you say my lady."

"Carmon a friend of mine is a shadow demon." Rinny said to the demon in front of her. "She is a true shadow demon. I guess you only think you are the last one."

"I will have to meet this girl." A smirk played at his hansom lips. Rinny studied his face young and a total hottie My sister's words not mine. **Beth**: heck yeah. **Snow: **she is crazy I am sorry. Back to the story. Dark hair that was flowing to his neck and black eyes. He stood about 6ft and had a perfect smile that never was shown; for he always had the same smirk in battle and if you asked the right women in bed.

"I don't know where she is at this time." 'That she won't be born for 100 yrs.' "Okay I want to spar with each of you. I don't want you to go easy on me because I am the lady of the south. Even if I got here at the lost of a great demon. I hate how I got here, I just told him how I felt then he was gone." Rinny shook her head. "I will not take this. I want to see what you can do. And I hope you put up a challenge." Rinny sunk into a fighting stance.

Eiki was the first to strike and the first to fall. Rinny took away her power and told her to train more. The next 6 generals did a little better and Rinny in fact told them all to train but let the other 6 keep their jobs. As for Eiki she was to meet with Rinny and the other every time there was any sort of meeting to keep her informed but she had no pull.

**Snow: I like Ombre the best of the generals and Eiki is the one I hate. I got the names from 4 different languages; French, Japanese, Hungarian, and Italian. I will see ya when I see ya.**

**Hiei: and again she owns nothing.**

**Snow: where did you come from? **

**Hiei: I think you should talk to your parents about that.**


End file.
